


The Unfortunate Lover

by destielsmixtape



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Im gonna stop now, Iwa-chan, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, M/M, im bad at tags, im not sorry for this, iwaizumi falls in love with someone else omg, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, one-sided iwaoi, sad tooru, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsmixtape/pseuds/destielsmixtape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately Iwaizumi Hajime fell in love with a girl from college, and Oikawa Tooru fell in love with a boy from childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unfortunate Lover

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ;)

Oikawa Tooru lit his cigarette as he leaned against a nearby tree. From where he was, he could see Iwaizumi's smile which was bright as day. _That smile_... Tooru remembered when Hajime smiled at him with that smile. A smile preserved for only him. But that was when the days were gold and Oikawa didnt struggle to get up in the morning.

As he glared upon the bride and groom his headache got worse, not as bad as the pain in his chest, though, from his bleeding, cracking, _shattering_ heart. Oh yes... it was Iwa-chan's wedding. And no. Oikawa was the best man not the man marrying Iwaizumi.

Unfortunately.

_Unfortunately._

But Oikawa had to give his speach soon. Had to faintly tap a spoon on a glass. Had to fake a smile. (That fake smile he's perfected over the years, that even now Hajime cant tell its fake. And Hajime knows Oikawa more than Oikawa knows himself.) Had to say meaningless shit he didnt mean, he would never mean. "Im so happy for these two." "Im so _happy_ my ( _my_ ) Iwa-chan _finally_ found a girl who actually likes him." Worst of all he had to do it in front of all these people. Had to lie in front of all these people. Had to lie... in front of _Iwa-chan_.

Unfortunately.

 _Unfortunately_.

But of course this was all Oikawa's fault. He had plenty of opportunities to _tell_ Iwaizumi his feelings. But he never did. He never said a word. He kept it inside, not wanting to crush such a valuable friendship with his silly feelings. He wanted to cherish his precious Iwa-chan. But everyone, who knew Iwaizumi and Oikawa, was a little surprised they never ended up together. They sure acted like a couple. Hell, they _still_ do. Well they still _did_. Until they grew distant because of college but Iwaizumi and Oikawa still talked more on the phone. But the moment Oikawa found out Iwaizumi had a girlfriend, he felt his heart break but convinced himself it wouldnt last even though the phone call topics soon became all about Iwa-chan's girlfriend and _oh_. Iwaizumi was _in_ _love_.

Unfortunately.

 _Unfortunately_.

But one day. One _lousy_ day on a Tuesday morning, Oikawa got a call while he was just finishing up his hair. "Oikawa...Im getting married." There was a silence. Iwaizumi, somehow understood the delayed response. Maybe he knew all this time about Tooru's small, _yah definitely small_ , feelings towards him. "Would you be my best man?" Of course. Yes, of course. Because "no one else should be my best man."

So here Oikawa is. Leaning against a tree. Tie undone, loosely hanging around his neck. Inhaling smoke from the cigarette he's very aware that isn't healthy for him. Staring at Iwa-chan, _his Iwa-chan_ , smiling happily as ever at his new bride. Teary-eyed. Broken heart. Unfortunately he has to give his speach soon. Unfortunately he's the best man. Unfortunately his best friend, lover, one-and-only, married someone else. Unfortunately he isnt going home with Iwa-chan tonight. Unfortunately he'll never be able to hold Iwaizumi close ever again. Unfortunately he'll never get his chance with Iwaizumi. Unfortunately Hajime isnt his anymore. ( _Was he ever his?_ ) Unfortunately Iwaizumi Hajime feel in love with a girl from college, and Oikawa Tooru fell in love with a boy from childhood.

Unfortunately.

 _Unfortunately_.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry :))


End file.
